La Chica de la Cascada
by Kathy Kawaiii
Summary: Naruto no podía estar mas que feliz, esa cascada era un detonante importante en su vida. Agradecía la hermosa suerte que tenia al estar en ese lugar, lugar que había sido testigo de eventos importantes en su vida. Y estaba seguro que no serían los únicos.


Hola personitas kawaiii, por muchos días mi musa me abandono pero ahora regreso a mi más fuerte que nunca.

Este fic esta basado en dos doujinshis que subieron al grupo **Mundo Fanfiction NaruHina**, yo solo le puse un poco de mi cosecha para darle mas historia y fluidez al tema. Por eso mismo, los créditos correspondientes son para los creadores de estos lindos doujin.

Este fic esta dedicado a mi linda **Cani-chan**, la cual me motivo para escribir algo referente a este tema.

Disclaimer: **Naruto** y sus hermosos personajes canon son propiedad exclusiva de **Kishi-sensei** y la Shonen Jump.

¡Lean y Disfruten!

* * *

><p><strong>La Chica de la Cascada.<strong>

El sol de mediodía le daba cierto toque de magia al bosque, la vegetación en esa época del año era tan basta que los colores de las flores iluminaban el lugar, la suave brisa hacia llegar a sus pulmones el olor a tierra mojada y el ligero sonido de la cascada que se encontraba en frente de ellos era un relajante natural.

Para la familia Uzumaki, era una tradición ir mes con mes a ese mágico lugar para pasar tiempo de caridad, la vida ajetreada del nuevo Hokage no impedía que se tomará unas cuantas horas para disfrutar con su amada familia.

—El día es hermoso para nadar —apuntó Hinata con una sonrisa en los labios mientras sus hijos corrían a toda prisa quitándose la ropa y aventándola a su paso.

—Lo es, los niños llevaban días queriendo venir a nadar, no hablaban de otra cosa—concordó el rubio recordando lo insistentes que habían sido sus hijos esos días con respeto a su visita a la cascada—Hima-chan, hasta me hizo un lindo dibujo de ella nadando para no olvidar que vendríamos hoy.

—Ellos aman pasar tiempo contigo, cariño—apuntó Hinata mientras recogía la ropa de sus hijos.

—Lo que ellos aman, es el agua—añadió sonriente Naruto viendo como sus hijos jugaban a la orilla del lago.

Él no podía estar más que feliz, agradecía la hermosa suerte que tenía el estar en ese lugar, lugar que había sido testigo de muchos eventos importantes en su vida…

~.~Flash Back~.~

—Hina… Hinata—el nerviosismo no lo dejaba tranquilo. La había citado en ese lugar ya que esperaba que la cascada que se encontraba ahí lo calmara un poco.

Naruto llevaba más de un mes saliendo con Hinata desde el rescate de su hermana.

Ahora que las cosas estaban más tranquilas, podía ver con claridad todo lo que ese chica había hecho por él, había arriesgado su vida cuando lo defendió contra Pain, ella lo había hecho recapacitar cuando estuvo a punto de darse por vencido y unirse a Obito, ella le había demostrado que no estaba solo, que había personas que lo estimaban a tal grado de dar su vida por él y todos sus compañeros, porque ella lo había hecho levantarse demostrándole cuál era su verdadero camino ninja.

Los segundos pasaban y ninguno de los dos había dicho algo, la tensión en el lugar era palpable.

—Hinata-chan… yo, yo…

— ¿Hai? —preguntó la oji-perla notando lo alterado que estaba su rubio favorito, él siempre había sido muy impulsivo y expresivo en sus acciones, pero ahora, el verlo temeroso y ansioso la hacía ponerse muy nerviosa ¿Y si algo estaba pasando? ¿Y si ahora era él, el que se encontraba en peligro?

— ¿¡Quieres ser mi novia!? —gritó Naruto completamente rojo, las palabras simplemente salieron de su boca tan atropelladamente que cerró los ojos mientras esperaba una respuesta.

Los segundos pasaban y la peli-negra no daba señales de vida. ¿Es que acaso ella no quería lo mismo? ¿Y si él había malinterpretado las cosas y su tiempo había pasado? ¿Y si Hina-chan ya no lo amaba?

En todo ese tiempo no habían sacado el tema de su confesión, en ese caso ¿El haber esperado tanto tiempo para revelarle sus sentimientos había sido contraproducente y ahora ella ya no lo quería?

La pequeña risita que escapó de los labios de ella lo saco de sus pensamientos. Naruto abrió abruptamente los ojos para encontrarse la imagen más bella que había visto en Hinata. Su hermosa sonrisa iluminaba su rostro mientras sus mejillas se teñían de carmesí.

—Sí, sí quiero ser tu novia—contestó con toda la alegría del mundo. El amor de su vida le estaba proponiendo algo que siempre había soñado. Se sentía realizada, por fin había podido llegar a su corazón y haría lo que fuera por no salir de ahí.

La emoción invadió a Naruto por completo, la chica que siempre había estado a su lado, la chica que siempre lo había amado, ahora le demostraba que nunca había estado solo.

Naruto necesitaba una prueba de que era real lo que estaba viviendo por lo que tomó el pequeño cuerpo de su ahora novia y la envolvió entre sus brazos. El olor a lavanda que desprendía su cabello lo volvió loco. Ella era real, ella estaba a su lado y difícilmente lo alejarían de ella.

—Te amo Naruto-kun—susurró la Hyuga completamente apenada mientras escuchaba el acelerado corazón del rubio. ¿Cómo es que había crecido tanto? Daba gracias que podía esconder su rostro sobre su cuello ya que sentía el calor envolver sus mejillas. Los brazos que la envolvían eran fuertes y firmes ¿En qué momento había dejado de ser un chiquillo ruidoso y se había convertido en todo un hombre? Un hombre que le había pedido que fueran novios y que le había demostrado esos días que la amaba. Hinata se ruborizo dándose cuenta lo que había dicho hacia unos segundos. Si no fuera porque Naruto la sostenía, estaba segura que se desmayaría ahí mismo. Pero no podía permitir eso, quería disfrutar ese mágico momento a lado del amor de su vida.

—Yo también te amo—replicó Naruto completamente feliz. Sabía que era un tonto por haber tardado en confesarse pero estaba feliz que ella siguiera amándolo como siempre lo había hecho.

~.~Fin Flash Back~.~

— ¡Papi! Prometiste que me enseñarías a nadar…

—Hai—contestó rápidamente el rubio sonriéndole a su hija mientras salía de su ensoñación, cayendo en cuenta de los gratos momentos que había vivido en ese lugar.

—Mira papi, mira como bailo con el agua—canturreó Himawari mientras giraba sobre si, moviendo con su pequeñas manos el agua a su alrededor.

— ¡Woah! ¡Eso es realmente asombroso, cariño! —su pequeña se veía tan linda jugando con el agua. El verla tan alegre y feliz le hizo sonreír complacido, pero las acciones de su niña lo hicieron sentirse extraño, ¿Por qué el ver a su pequeña lo hacía sentirse nostálgico? ¿Podría ser que estuviera olvidando algo?

— ¡Dattebase! ¡Eres increíble mamá! —gritó Bolt volviéndolo a sacar de sus pensamientos—.Hazlo otra vez mami, ¡Por favor!

—Muy bien cariño—sonrió la oji-perla complacida de que su hijo se estuviera divirtiendo tanto como ella.

Naruto no podía creer el hermoso espectáculo que sus ojos podían ver. Su esposa concentraba parte de su chakra y hacia movimientos rítmicos para que el agua danzara junto con ella. Los movimientos que hacía eran tan lentos y exquisitos que Naruto no podía dejar de mirarla.

El agua en espiral rodeaba delicadamente el cuerpo de Hinata mientras sus manos se movían delante de ella dándole forma y fluidez al líquido que la cubría.

—¡Ah! Papá. Mira a Mamá, ¡Es maravillosa!...

Naruto no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, de repente recordó de golpe aquello que olvidaba. Su Hinata era la misma chica que había visto tiempo atrás en esa misma cascada cuando aún eran unos chiquillos. Ella era la chica de sus sueños. Su Hinata era la mujer de la que se había enamorado esa noche.

—¿Papi?

Pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad recorrieron su mejilla, el destino había hecho que la mujer de sus sueños y el amor de su vida fueran la misma persona.

—Naruto querido ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó alarmada la Hyuga. Era muy raro ver a su esposo llorar, solo lo había visto así cuando sus hijos habían nacido.

Naruto no podía contestar, era tanta su alegría que un nudo en la garganta se había formado y no lo dejaba hablar.

—Papi ¿Estas llorando? —preguntó preocupada Himawari mientras lo abrazaba delicadamente.

— ¿Ehh? Papá es tan raro—susurró Bolt por lo bajo, su padre podía ser distraído y ruidoso pero nunca había visto a su héroe llorando y eso lo desconcertaba un poco.

—Yo… soy la persona más feliz del mundo—logró contestar después de un rato en el que toda su familia se había acercado a reconfortarlo.

—Papá… no nos espantes de ese modo—espetó Bolt frunciendo el ceño—.Pensé que habías pisado una piedra o algo por el estilo.

— ¿Estas bien? —volvió a preguntar Hinata aun extrañada por la situación.

—Los amo, eso es lo que pasa—afirmó el rubio con una sonrisa en los labios mientras envolvía a su familia en un cálido abrazo—.Son mi razón de existir.

—Vamos Hima-chan, papá está más raro que de costumbre—exclamó Bolt tomando a su hermanita de una mano mientras que con la otra se limpiaba pequeñas lagrimas de felicidad que salían de sus ojos y que no quería que nadie viera.

—Etto… yo también te amo papi—añadió Himawari regalándole a su padre la más tierna de sus sonrisas mientras seguía a su hermano para jugar con la cascada.

—Te amo Naruto-kun—susurró Hinata en su oído mientras lo envolvía en un cálido abrazo.

—Yo más mi amor—apuntó Naruto recibiendo el abrazo más reconfortante que había tenido en mucho tiempo. Porque si… la chica de sus sueños se lo estaba regalando.

Definitivamente esa cascada había presenciado mucho recuerdo gratos de su vida. Y estaba seguro que esos no serían los únicos.

¿Fin?

* * *

><p>¿Que les pareció esta linda historia? Espero les haya gustado los pequeños cambios que agregue.<p>

Ya saben que su opinión es muy importante para mi.

Si ponen en fic en fav, me dejan un sensual review o me siguen, me harán muy muy feliz.

Estoy muy feliz, por que es la primera vez que escribo sobre nuestros lindos retoñitos: Himawari y Bolt.

Se despide su linda escritora **Kathy~chan.**

Ja ne.


End file.
